Señor Anbu
by Str Mercury
Summary: En la inocencia de la edad la tristeza puede atacar fácilmente...Pero siempre existirá una sonrisa que habrá de contrarrestar ese ataque...KakaSaku


**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra genuina de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Señor Anbu**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cap 1: Encuentro**

−(Tristes...) "¿Por qué tengo esta frente tan fea?" (...muy tristes...) «Eres una niña rara, mira tu frente y tu cabello, no queremos jugar contigo» (...recuerdos...) "¿Soy rara?"

Se preguntaba una pequeña niña abrazando sus rodillas, sentada en las raíces de un árbol en el bosque.

Conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

−"Cómo pasa el tiempo, todo está igual que siempre...mmm...es cierto −sonrió−. ¿Habrá salido un nuevo tomo de 'Icha icha paradise'?, será difícil conseguirlo..."

El ninja saltaba por los árboles en dirección a la torre del Hokage, analizando las probabilidades y estrategias que tendría que utilizar para conseguir el ejemplar anaranjado.

Una presencia.

−"¿Uhm?...Es una niña −se detuvo−, parece estar muy triste ¿Se habrá perdido? ¿Dónde estarán sus padres?..."

Una nueva sonrisa surcó en la comisura de su ojo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

−"¿De verdad soy rara?"

Pufff.

−¿Eh?

La nube de humo se fue disipando dejando a la vista a una persona de cuclillas frente a la pequeña.

−Hola n./

−Hola "¿Los magos cumplirán deseos?" ¿Es usted un mago?

−No, no soy un mago n./

−¿Nooo? "Yo que quería un deseo" −miró su mano−. ¡Ah! ¿Es un payaso?

−Nop, tampoco soy un payaso, soy un ninja Anbu ¿Por qué creíste que era un payaso?

−Por esa máscara que tiene en la mano, señor anbu.

−¿Señor? ¿Acaso me veo tan viejo? −se señaló a el mismo−. Si soy muy joven.

−No sé, yo tengo 3 años, ¿y usted?

−Voy por ahí, no te llevo mucho...

Ambos sonrieron.

−Señor ¿Y qué es un anbu?

−Mmm... −mano al mentón− ...pues los anbus somos ninjas muy poderosos −levantó su dedo índice para enfatizar la explicación− y usamos máscara, por eso nos reconocen.

−Entonces usted debe de tener doble poder.

−¿Doble poder? −ladeó la cabeza−. Yo diría que tengo el triple o el cuádruple n./ ¿Por qué lo dices?

−Porque tiene doble máscara; sabe, cuando yo sea grande también quiero ser ninja.

−¿En serio? Me da mucho gusto, talvez y nos volvamos a ver algún día e incluso quién sabe y seamos compañeros, ¿no crees?

−Sí ¿Pero también tendré que tapar mi cara como usted?

− n./ Si eres anbu tendrás que usar una de estas −levantó la máscara blanca que traía en la mano−; y si no, entonces no tienes porqué usar máscara.

−Y cuando sea más fuerte ¿Usaré una máscara como esa? −dijo mientras lo señalaba a la cara.

−No es necesario, esta máscara solo la uso yo, no tiene nada que ver con ser ninja...¿Verdad que me queda bien? n./

−Umm...señor...¿Tendrá una máscara negra que le sobre?

−Je je yo siempre llevo una de repuesto −sacó la tela del porta-shurikens de su espalda y se la entregó−. ¿Acaso vas a usar una máscara como yo?

−Ajá −la niña se puso el pedazo de tela en la cabeza cubriendo su frente y sujetándolo con sus manitos por los costados para que no se le cayera−. ¡Ya está!...¿?... −lo miró nuevamente− ...umm... −bajó la tela del lado derecho y se tapó ese ojo−. ¡Ahora sí!

− n./ Entonces yo me tapo la cara de la nariz para abajo y el ojo izquierdo, y tú te tapas la cara de la parte de arriba y el ojo derecho.

−Sí, pero no miro bien con un solo ojo −sonrió también.

− n./ ¿Y por qué quieres usar máscara? ¿Quieres ser tan fuerte como yo?

−Es que yo quiero tapar mi frente porque es muy fea −la pequeña se entristeció.

−Tu frente no es fea −tomó sus manitos y las bajó junto con la tela al decir estas palabras−, va muy bien con tu rostro, te hace ver más bonita.

−Pero los otros niños dicen que mi frente y mi cabello son feos −unas lágrimas empezaron a surgir de sus ojitos.

−No les hagas caso, no son feos −limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas de la niña y luego acarició su cabeza−, tu cabello es muy sedoso y te hace única, creo que eres la niña más bonita que yo haya visto en toda mi vida...y mira que son muchos años n./

−Usted dijo que no era viejo, está mintiendo.

−No estoy mintiendo...bueno, no tengo tantos años tampoco pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, eres una niña muy bonita, tu cabello, tu frente, tus ojos, todo tu rostro es muy bonito.

−¿Si?

−Sí, apuesto que cuando crezcas y seas toda una ninja te verás más bonita aún n./

−¿Y usted me enseñará eso de aparecer de la nada como un mago?

−Talvez, estoy seguro que lo aprenderás fácilmente.

− n.n

− n./ ...Será mejor que me vaya, pronto vendrán por ti; tu familia debe de estar muy preocupada, no deberías andar sola por el bosque, eres muy chiquita y es peligroso, podrías haberte lastimado.

−No lo volveré a hacer, señor anbu...¡Ah! y señor cómo se llam...

−_¡¿Hija, dónde estás?! _

La pelirrosa giró su cabeza hacia atrás y se inclinó para ver por al lado del árbol a su madre caminando a lo lejos; la cual al ver a su pequeña empezó a correr hacia esa dirección.

−¡Es mi mamá! Señor tenía raz...¿Señor? ¿Dónde se fue, señor anbu? −se paró y miró hacia todos lados en busca de su compañero de conversación de hace un momento mas no lo vio.

−_¡Hija!_

−¡Mami! −la niña empezó a correr hacia su madre y la tela negra resbaló de su mano, quiso alzarla pero un fuerte ventarrón se llevó la máscara por entre los árboles.

−Sakura, ¿estás bien?, ¿dónde te metiste? Estaba muy preocupada por ti, qué hacías sola, felizmente que no te pasó nada −le dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba y la levantaba para llevársela en brazos hacia su hogar.

−Estaba triste y sin darme cuenta llegué al bosque, pero no estaba sola mami, un señor anbu muy chistoso se apareció de la nada y me acompañó.

−¿Un Anbu? Qué dices hija, los anbus no muestran emociones ni sentimientos −repuso la mujer mientras seguía caminando.

−¿Emociones? ¿Y qué son esas cosas?

−Bueno, tú lo entenderás más adelante, por ejemplo el hecho de que estuvieras triste es una de esas cosas y ese anbu no pudo mostrar alegría porque no se quitan la máscara.

−¡Pero este tenía dos máscaras! ¡Y parecía alegre y muy fuerte! −lo describía emocionada como si fuera un superhéroe−. Yo pensé que tenía doble poder y él me dijo que tenía el triple y el cuadrapo, cuapra...algo así; cuando lo vi pensé en pedirle un deseo porque era como un mago, estaba todo tapado y solo tenía un ojo.

−¿Un ojo? ¿Y no te dio miedo?

−No, era un señor muy bueno, me dijo que tenía casi mi edad pero era más grande, no me dijo su nombre, cuando se lo iba a preguntar desapareció de la nada otra vez.

−De seguro ese anbu misterioso sólo se les aparece a pequeñitas que se pierden por ahí; Sakura no estuvo bien que te salgas sin decir nada.

−No lo volveré a hacer mami −dijo la niña cerrando sus ojos y acurrucándose en el pecho de su madre.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El pedazo de tela era golpeado intermitentemente por las brisas que soplaban bajo el cielo oscuro que presagiaba la tormenta que habría de cubrir la aldea esa tarde.

La rama a la que se aferró se meció al contacto de unas manos enguantadas que acudieron a su rescate.

−"Yo me llamo Kakashi".

* * *

**  
La idea de este fic no es mía, bueno en parte sí, pero es original de un sasuSaku que leí...¬¬ sí, YO leí un sasuSaku ¿Pueden creerlo? Pero eso fue el año pasado en una de mis fugas al Internet, obvio ni lo terminé de leer porque no simpatizo con el Uchiha menor; no era de aquí, de Fanfiction, ya ni me acuerdo en qué pagina lo leí ni cómo se llamaba pero entré porque creí que era un KakaSaku, craso error ¡Ahhh! Me lleva, por qué no pueden especificar a los personajes òó...pero bue; ayer abrí "el baúl de los recuerdos escolares" en busca de mi cuaderno de Química (por eso de mi examen que gracias a Dios lo di bien porque si no mi ma' me mataba y me prohibía el Internet hoy y toda la semana...y eso que aún no me han dado la nota Un.n...Nah, confío en que lo di bien...tengo que haberlo dado bien...hay no, ya me entró la duda...) para revisar unos apuntes y encontré dos hojas metidas en otra en blanco marcada con el número "3" en la esquina; sip, este es mi tercer fic, tengo el segundo y el cuarto a la mano pero no me convence publicarlos porque después me voy a ensartar en su continuación , y el primero ya se me perdió definitivamente buaaaaa y eso que era el más largo TT; eso me pasa por escribir en hojas, es que son más prácticas y cuando en el cole las clases eran (y aún son en la universidad) aburridas, uno voltea la página y empieza a escribir lo que se le venga en mente.**

**Ya me desvié del tema, a lo que voy, ese mmmmSaku trataba de un encuentro entre mmmmmm y Sakurita cuando ella tenía 4 años, a quién se le ocurre cambiarle la edad y poner a ese "chico" como anbu, habiendo muchas y mejores opciones de las que escoger ¡Por Dios! òó...Ahorita me desvió del tema otra vez; de ese fic ya se imaginarán el resto porque cancelé la lectura, no pasé de la mitad del primer capítulo. Según la fecha de las hojas de mi fic es de octubre del 2008 y que pena pero solo está redactado lo que he publicado, por el momento véanlo como un one shot ¡Ah! Y Kakashi no usa su banda o protector (Hitai-ate) en la frente como anbu pero en esta historia se la puso al quitarse la máscara de lobo.**

**Si les gustó y quieren que lo siga me dejan sugerencias, talvez más encuentros con "el señor anbu" o se iría a un universo alterno dentro del universo narutero, o sea desviando partes de la historia pero tampoco me gustaría eso...¡Aaah! No sé TT ayuda por fa, sus review serán un gran apoyo.**

**Str Mercury**


End file.
